The Truth About Mysteries
by nelle-fang
Summary: Voice gets a cryptic message about a person from the pass. When the team meets her, mysteries unravel and truths are revealed. Just Read Please!
1. Message to Voice

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 1: Message to Voice

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Okay so I do not own any of the Characters except my own, you'll meet them later. I just had to write a FanFic about this show cause it's the coolest, and it has two of my favorite actresses in it: Victoria Pratt and Gina Torres. Please review and enjoy. I hope it's good.

"Are you sure we should be going back there?" Cleo asked.

"Voice wants us to go and find the cyrogenic chambers." Hel replied.

"Why is that exactly?" Sarge asked.

"All she said was she got a message telling her tha someone important fom te past is there." Hel said.

"But what if this person isn't there? What if they aren't frozen anymore?" Cleo asked.

"Voice says that the cyrogenic chamber this person is in won't open up until it is told to open." Hel replied.

"Oh. Okay. So lets go welcom him or her to the future." Cleo stated.

Sarge and Hel smiled at their friend as they headed into the level where they first met Cleopatra for the first time. It had been left alon since the Betrayers had come through there looking for Hel and Sarge months earlier. A few scavengers and gutsy mutants who have ravenged some equipment out but it looked deserted today.

Cleo was looking a little uneasy to say the least about this mission, and her friends noticed. "Cleo, you okay?" Sarge asked.

"Just flashing back to the last time we were here." Cleo said.

"That's right we first met you here four months ago." Hel stated.

"Yeah, you guys and my first Betrayer friend. That was fun." There was a hint of fear in her voice.

Sarge laughed, "Yeah well it was an interesting day for all of us kid."

Hel smiled and placed her hand on Cleo's shoulder. "I don't think we'll get any trouble today, alright? So nothing to be afraid of."

Cleo smiled and nodded; and the Voice Team entered the storage where all of the cyrogenics were held.

"This is really creepy. All of these people, all frozen and they don't even know what the world is like." Cleo said.

"Maybe it's better that they don't. I think it's better that when they wake up, all of this will be a distant memory." Hel replied.

"Yeah, but first we have to find our frozen popsicle." Sarge added.

"Agreed. Voice?" Hel said.

_"I'm here Hel."_

"Are we close?" Hel asked.

_"My information says it should be logged as 20HK2320."_

The team searched all of the labels. Finally after serveral minutes, "I got it!" Sarge called out.

Hel and Cleo help Sarge life the container onto the ground.

"Okay, now what?" Sarge asked.

_"The cell should open any minute now." Voice said._

"Wait do you have a timer on this thing?" Hel asked.

"It was in the link sent to me."

"And how do we know it was a legit link?" Hel questioned.

_"Just trust me Helen."_

"You know you're making it harder and harder." Suddenly a blast of air shot out around all of the pod's sides.

"Well I guess we'er about to find out if this was a trap or not." Sarge said aiming her weapon at the pod.

After the fog cleared they could see a young blond woman wrapped in white cloth, like Cleo was found, slowly waking up. Cleo started walking towards her when Sarge and Kel stopped her.

"We don't know what we're dealing with." Hel said.

The the girl shot up and looked directly at them, "What year is it?"

**_Review Please_**


	2. The Incredible Ms Knox

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 2: The Incredible Ms. Knox

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_I don't own anything except my OC's and storyline. Hope you like it._

The girl was still looking at them waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"2525." Hel said.

"Damn. That long?" the girl replied.

"Who are you?" Sarge asked with her weapons ready.

"Didn't they tell you?" she responded.

"Who?" Hel asked.

"The one's who sent you here." She said.

"Hel, what do you think?" Sarge asked her leader.

"I don't know."

"What? Did they not get the message?" the girl said as she stood up.

Sarge and Hel still had their weapons aimed at her.

"Don't tell me you didn't get the message?" Great job Jacey, you screwed up big tim."

"What are you talking about?" Sarge asked.

"Jacey was suppose to send the person incharge a message for their team to come pick me up." She said.

"We got a message, yes. So tell us who are you." Hel responded.

"Oh sorry, I was never really good at that. My name's Harley, Harley Knox. And you are?"

"this is Cleopatra, Sarge, and I'm Hel."

"Pleasure, now if you got the message then lets get to work I need to find my stuff and we can get this ball rolling." Harley said.

"What?" Hel asked.

"Sorry right, I forgot no one would believe me so… Do you have some kind of bondage?" Hel and Sarge looked bewildered while Cleo was laughing, "No, well how about a tranquilizers or something?"

"Why on earth would you need…"Hel was starting to say.

"Oh cause you don't trust me and since I'm not from this time let alone century you should have a way of getting me to your lab without me, well what you think I might do, wrong. So tranquilizers?"

Don't have any." Hel replied.

"Okay then, I know how to make everyone feel a little bit more safer." Harley said.

"How?" Sarge asked.

"Well since you're the one who's all trigger happy, why don't you knock me out." Harley replied.

"Fine by me." Sarge stated.

"I don't think I'm okay with that." Hel said.

"Me either." Cleo added.

"I have to trust you before you will trust me." She turned to Sarge. "Knock out with one punch please."

"I think I can oblige you." And Sarge took the swing and the girl hit the floor hard.

"OW!" Harley yelled as she got back up. "Con on now I said one."

Everyone was shocked at how she was able to take a hit like that.

"Alright try it again. This time please go full force."

Sarge was a little peeved at the young girl's statement and threw another puch this time the girl couldn't get back up. Cleo and Hel rushed to her side. They saw that her right side of her face was covered in blood; split lip, cut above the eye, and an already formed bruises on her check and jaw.

"Sarge you didn't have to do that." Cleo said.

"_Hel how is she?" Voice asked._

"She's cut up pretty badly and out cold, but I think she's fine." Hel looked up at Sarge.

"What? She told me to do it." Sarge replied.

"Well you didn't have to 'oblige' her, as you put it." Hel said. "Come on let's get her back to the Lab."

"Why did I have to carry her?" Sarge asked.

"You knowed her out." Hel answered.

Mauser walked over to the team of women. "Voice told me everything. Put her in the healing pod. Voice wants to ask her a few things."

"As do I." Hel replied.

Sarge and Mauser loaded the girl into the chamber and it took only seconds for her to wake back up completely healed. Mauser rolled her out of the pod while Sarge had her gun on Harley.

"Still don't trust me, huh. Well that's okay, I wouldn't trust me either. Hell, I probably would have just shot me." Harley stated.

"I can change that." Sarge replied.

"Sarge. Put your weapons away." Hel said.

"Thanks for that. I'd hate to have missed the destruction of earth just to be shot, with no friends to mourn me." Harley responded.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Hel asked.

"I'm the Incredible Ms. Knox." She replied.

"What?" Sarge said.

"It's what my sister used to call me. I'd go off on the dangerous missions and come back with barely a scratch. So she'd call me the Incredible Ms. Knox. That's probably what I'll miss the most, that and chocolate ice cream."

"Wait chocolate ice cream? What year are you from?" Cleo asked and her friends looked curious as to why she just asked this question.

"2020. Not Earth's better years."

"What do you mean?" Hel questioned.

"2012 was when the world ended. Well so to speak. I guess the Myans were right." Harley replied.

"No way." Clea said.

"Myans?" Sarge asked.

"Never mind. You want answers; so shoot." Harley said. "But please with words." She begged Sarge.

Sarge smile, but kept her hand on her weapon just in case.

_Please Review!!! It would make my day._


	3. The General

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 3: The General

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_I don't own the Cleopatra Characters or ideas just my take on what could have happened next._

"Hel please ask her about why she was frozen." Voice said.

Harley looked at Hel, "Why were you frozen?"

"Well maybe I should start from the beginning. The Baileys were beating us down. I was 12 when I started fighting. Everyone had to fight. Anyway we had to get an advantage so I invented those things you're wearing, although they weren't so light back then. I tried to give everyone a fighting chance, but the Bailey's kept adapting. It was when I was 18 that I took over. I led assault missions and made defense designs. I lost a lot of people. It wasn't until I was 22 that the Baileys started making robots to look like us. It was like Terminator but with terrible actors. They were flawed, very flawed. They didn't have the right understanding of how to incorperate our biology with their technology." Harley said then sat down and took a deep breath.

"It wasn't until a few months after my 23rd birthday when they started abducting people for experiments. They were determined to figure how to look like us and think like us. The Baileys became mad scientist and wanted to study us like we were rats."

The entire team was looking at the young woman and knew that her experience had aged her and couldn't possible be 23 anymore.

"When Bryan, my second in command was taken I knew that the Baileys were going to come for us. So I moved everyone. We started going deeper underground. I gave the architects my plan and sent them to work. I have to make sure everyone could be protected."

The three Voice team members were looking back and forth at each other.

"I had to keep them and the future population safe, at all costs. I built technological weaponry that could come online when Baileys tried to come underground."

"So she built those guns. Wow." Cleo whispered.

"Then Jacey and I had a talk. We both knew that it would be a long time before we could destroy every single Bailey. So we made the plans and we froze me and here I am. Now that I told you the main points of my life I need to speak with Voice.

The team members exchanged curious and suspicious glances. "How do you know about Voice?" Hel asked.

"You're kidding right?" Harley replied.

"No, we're not." Sarge said raising her right arm aiming her gauntlet and activating the weapon.

"Who's the General? I need to speak to him or her. They should be able to tell you. The General is the only one who knows the 'Voice'." Harley states.

"What General?" Hel asked.

Harley started to look worried. 'Great if they don't know who the General is how am I going to complete my mission.' She thought.

"Voice," Hel whispered. "Are you getting this?"

"Yes Hel, and I'm quite curious to how and why this girl knows about me." Voice said in Hel's head.

"I know, because I invented her." Harley stated looking at Hel.

The team looked at each other utterly confused and even more worried.


	4. The First “Voice”

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 4: The First "Voice"

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_**Please let me know what you think. R&R :)**_

"How did you…?" Hel started to ask.

"Hear her," she stood up. "Please, I created the tech and I created her." Harley replied.

"Harley, if you can hear me, say your full name." Voice asked.

"Harley Jay Knox. Believe me now?" she said.

"How is this possible?" Hel asked.

"I don't know Hel." Voice replied.

"Well did you listen to the whole message you got?" Harley questioned.

"It seemed to have been damaged in some way." Voice answered.

"No, no no no no no." Harley said as she sat back down. "Jace what happened? You said it was fool proof."

"Um, could you tell us what the message was suppose to say?" Cleo requested.

"What?...Oh yeah, sure. I mean I should remember, I was there when she recorded the damn thing. What was it?" Harley said rubbing her face.

Sarge was still aiming her weapon at the Knox girl cause she still was not trusting her to not hurt her friends.

"What did you say Jace, come on Knox think." She said to herself. Then she looked up at the Voice Team, "There is someone from the past who will be sent to the future by the way of cryogenics. Frozen to keep the knowledge safe. Knowledge that could help defeat the Baileys once and for all. This person is very important and must be found. Your world depends on it. Attached is the location and her information on her what her mission is. Good luck. And tell her no more short cuts." Harley smile at the last sentence. Jacey was always trying to remind her of never putting herself at risk just to complete a mission. But of course Harley never listened; and sometimes bad things happened when she did.

"I did not get all of that." Voice responded.

"But you got some of it, cause I wouldn't be standing here if you didn't." Harley said.

"Okay, but tell us how you know about Voice if you have been frozen for more than five centuries?" Hel asked.

"I thought we cleared this up. I invented her. I mean didn't she every tell you?" Harley replied.

"Tell us what?" Hel asked.

"That she wasn't the only Voice." Harley answered.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Yeah, my sister, Jacey. She was the first 'Voice'." Harley replied.


	5. Jammer

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 5: Jammer

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_Please R&R. Let me know what you think. I take all reviews even flamey ones._

"What does she mean Voice?" Hel asked.

"Go on, tell her." Harley said.

"Voice?"

"She is correct. I am not the first Voice, nor will I be the last."

"So do you have information about why the original voice sent Harley here?" Hel asked.

"I do not. Not all knowledge is passed down so I don't know if Harley's sister was truly the first Voice."

"Really? I specifically told Jacey to put that in the orders for each new Voice." Harley stated.

"What's going on?" Cleo asked.

"There's no proof to what I'm saying. Perfect Mouse, just perfect. Should have just killed me cause now the mission can't be completed. Great." Harley said.

"Mouse?" Sarge asked.

"That's what I called Jacey, cause she was so small. I thought the nickname would tick her off. Nope she loved it. She called me Jammer. Funny thing is, I never knew why."

"That's so sad." Cleo replied.

"Yeah well, what can I do now? So you don't have proof of who I am so I'll let you take my Voice implant and you can drop me off on the surface." Harley said.

"Why up there? You'll get killed." Cleo asked.

Both Hel and Sarge agreed with that. "You don't have any weapons. You wouldn't last long." Sarge stated.

"I always said I'd go out fighting. Might as well, I'm no use here. And everyone I care about is long gone. What's the point?" Harley looked up at Sarge. "I don't want to put you or your team's effort in jeopardy. Just knock me out and place me close to the surface."

"Hel, we can't let her leave." Voice said.

"Fine you want a prisoner, that's cool. But just to let you know I've been tortured, I'll survive. Well unless you kill me, then I guess I'm dead."

Cleo looked up at Hel. "What is all the talk about letting her die? It's wrong Hel."

"That's not what I meant Harley." Voice said.

"Oh sorry, twenty first century gal here. I assumed I'm sorry. What did you mean then?"

"You said your sister called you Jammer. Is that correct?" Voice asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then I do know who you are." Voice responded.

"Well that's nice to hear." Harley replied.

"Voice?" Hel asked.

"Sorry Helen. I don't or didn't know about a Jammer. Everyone said this Jammer would be sent to assist our efforts in taking down the Baileys."

"Thank You Mouse." Harley shouted.

All three women smiled as the girl danced around in celebration. Then suddenly Harley stopped. Her smile became a frown and sat down on the table once more.

"What's wrong Harley?" Cleo asked.

Harley looked up, "I'm disappointed in myself."

"Why? You just woke up."

"I stopped believing in my sister. She promised me she would send it all through and she did in her own way; using Jammer instead of my real name. It was her way of telling me 'I love you'." Harley's lips curled into a small smile. "I love you too Mouse."

"Well, no offense here, if we are done with the touchy feely. We should get to what the mission is." Sarge said.

Harley looked at Sarge," asked Hel, Voice just told her."

Hel nodded, "Mauser, get Harley here some cloths and a gauntlet."

Sarge squinted her eyes. "Don't worry it will only have a web launcher and shields. No weapons." Harley assured Sarge.

"So what's the mission?" Cleo asked.

"We have to find my buried treasure." Harley said with a smile.

Sarge tilted her head while Hel raised her eyebrows and Cleo smiled.

"My gear. But first, who wants to cut me open?"


	6. Founder

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 6: Founder

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_Alrighty the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks. I own my characters and my plot line and really nothing else._

"Excuse me?" Sarge asked.

"Voice, I guess you missed some info. I have a receiver in my hip to help me locate my stuff. If someone were to kindly cut it out that would be great." Harley said.

"Cleo, since you are good at removing instruments out of one's body, you should do it." Hel said handing her the laser tool.

"Are you sure? Cause maybe Sarge or Mauser should do it." Cleo replied.

"Cleo you'll be fine. Anyways I have a very high tolerance for pain. Go for it." Harley said laying down on the table she was on.

Sarge nodded at her friend to give her support. "You can do this."

Cleo took the tool from Hel and started cutting into Harley's left hip. Harley just closed her eyes and started muttering something. Both Sarge and Hel took notice. Cleo was focusing so hard that she didn't see Sarge come up beside her.

"I got it." Cleo said as she pulled a small capsule out of Harley's hip then closed the incision. Cleo looked down at Harley and noticed she didn't move and had stopped muttering. "Harley?"

Hearing the concern in Cleo's voice Sarge touched Harley's shoulder. "Hey kiddo, we're done." She said.

Harley slowly opened her eyes, sat up and looked down at the little scar on her hip. "Great job."

The three women looked around at each other. "Are you okay?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, you did good, great even. Didn't feel a thing."

"How come you were talking to yourself? What were you saying?" Hel asked.

"Oh, wow I can't believe I didn't notice that." Harley replied. "I developed this technique where I separate my mind from my body so I don't feel most pain."

"Because you have been tortured right?" Hel asked.

"To say the least." Harley replied.

"These scars you have are from being tortured right? Cause you said you almost never got hurt on a mission." Sarge said.

"Hey don't feel sorry for me. I was the founder of voice and creator of so many things. I had it coming." Harley responded.

The voice team started to feel sorry for this girl to have gone through so much then sent here to do a mission without anyone she knew or trusted.

"Guys, snap out of it. We don't have the time. Mauser can you upload the capsule, everything we need is on there." Harley said.

"She's right Hel. The sooner you find her gear the quicker we can get to work on destroying the Baileys." Voice said.

"Voice if you're worried about me being a liability, I will surrender my voice receptor and let them take it out." Harley stated.

"I don't think that is necessary Harley, but I appreciate the fact you want to protect my team. I trust you even if the others do not." Voice replied.

"Yeah well it isn't up to you if they don't trust me." Harley looked at Sarge. "It's your decision. Go on talk amongst yourselves. Voice, you should keep quiet so I don't know what they're talking about."

"We don't need to talk about it. If Voice trusts you so do we." Sarge replied.

"Then it's settled. Mauser has the beacon locked on." Voice said.

"Alright, then let's go get it." Harley replied.

After the location of Harley's gear was located they put on packs and headed out. "So it's on the surface huh?" Sarge asked. "Great."

"What's wrong with going to the surface?" Harley asked.

"You're kidding right?" Sarge replied.

"No, I always loved going topside. Fresh air, open spaces…" Harley said.

"…Baileys flying around." Sarge added.

"Okay so there is that." Harley replied then laughed.

Sarge seemed annoyed while Hel and Cleo were also laughing. "Come on you two." Hel said.

Cleo and Hel were walking ahead of Harley and Sarge. "Hey Sarge?"

Sarge looked at Harley, "Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" she asked.

Sarge raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Ever since I woke up and you told me about the human robots…"

"Betrayers."

"Right. I started worrying that I might be one."

Sarge stopped. "Voice can hear you."

"No she can't; I have a special receptor. But you're not listening. I could be a Betrayer."

"Yeah I thought of that."

"So if you suspect any weird evil robot in me, I want you to kill me."

"What?"

"You two coming?" Hel yelled at them.

"Yeah." Sarge yelled back.

"So what do you say?" Harley asked.

"If you are a Betrayer; I'll take care of it."

"Good. Now before we get up there, I need you to record my voice."

"Why?"

"To get my equipment. It's locked and the only way to get in it is with my voice."

Harley recorded her voice on Sarge's gauntlet then they caught up with the others.

"Geez, what took you two so long?" Cleo asked.

"We were bonding." Sarge answered.

"Oh, well that's nice." Cleo replied.

Sarge and Harley exchanged looks and smiles.


	7. The Surface

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 7: The Surface

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_I don't anything except my characters and the past I made up for them. Please R&R._

Hel was the first on the surface. Cleo followed then Harley and Sarge bringing up the rear. Then was a slight breeze in the air with not a cloud in the sky. Harley closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. Both Hel and Sarge were scanning the area for Baileys and Betrayers then noticed Cleo looking at Harley. Harley took another deep breath then opened her eyes. "In five hundred years it still looks sooo beautiful." Harley said.

Sarge grabbed Harley by the wrist and lead her into the trees. Hel and Cleo followed. "What are you doing?" Sarge asked.

"Appreciating nature." Harley replied. "I could never stay cooped up for a long time. I need my freedom from closed up spaces."

"So you went to the surface often? Even during the beginning of the war?" Hel asked.

"Every chance I got. Baileys or no, nothing could keep me from seeing the sky." Harley answered.

"You're strange." Sarge said.

"Sarge I grew up on the surface so did Cleo. We miss it. Now you're right, I was careless just to get a few moments in real daylight and real air; sometimes a good rain or snow, but it was always worth it. Every time." Harley responded.

"I understand the feeling, Harley." Cleo said. "But I have gotten used to not coming outside all of the time."

"If you two are done with enjoying your time out here. We have a mission to do." Sarge stated.

Cleo and Harley both saluted, "Yes Ma'am." then smiled at each other for doing the same thing. Hel laughed while Sarge took the lead and headed out, the others copied her.

"And here I thought you two bonded." Hel said to Sarge. Sarge just gave her a glare.

It didn't take too long to get to a chard looking bunker. Hel looked at her gauntlet. "This seems to be the place."

"Hel, you and the others need to be careful. I'm picking up Baileys five miles south from your position." Voice said.

"We will." Harley replied. "So am I aloud to go first?" she looked to Sarge for an answer.

"No." she responded.

"Then lead the way." Harley said letting Sarge entered the bunker.

As Sarge entered Cleo walked next to Harley. "Something on your mind Cleo?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. You said you helped build the shaft guns right?"

"Kind of yeah. Why?"

"Well we had a huge battle a few weeks back and used them on the surface against the Baileys."

"They were all destroyed, weren't they?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. But we took out many Baileys as possible." Cleo answered.

"And lost a lot of good soldiers for the cause." Sarge said still leading the way.

"Like Quil and Tori." Hel added.

"I'm sorry about your friends."

"Why are you bringing this up Cleo?" Hel asked.

"She wants to know if I can help you build more." Harley said.

"Well? Can you?" Cleo asked.

"I might, but I only developed the idea and where they should be located. I'm sure it was years maybe even decades before the builders actually got them working. Remember, my time we still had to use bullets. We didn't have your cool, high tech, laser weapons."

Sarge stopped and turned to face Harley. "What are bullets?"

Harley smiled, "The metal rounds Marcus carries around." Cleo said.

"Oh." Sarge replied.

"Wait you know someone else who came from our time?" Harley questioned.

"Yep. Marcus. He carries a gun from our time. I think it's because it reminds him of where he's from." Cleo responded.

"Wow, I wonder if I could meet him sometime." Harley said quietly.

"You say something?" Hel asked.

"Nope. So are we there yet?" she replied.

"I think so." Sarge said. "Through this door here." She pointed to the right wall.

"Sarge, arm your weapons." Hel said and both women activated their gauntlets.

Sarge opened the door and Hel went through first. "Anything?" Sarge asked.

"Voice are you getting any readings?"

"No Hel, I think you're safe for now."

"Let's get the intel and get out. I don't want to hang around to see if anything lives here." Hel said.

Cleo and Harley followed Sarge inside and Harley walked away from the team. "Harley where are you going?" Cleo asked and Hel and Sarge was just in time to see Harley leave their sights.

"Harley?" Sarge called out, gauntlets raised ready for her to come out as a betrayer and ambush her and her friends.

The voice team followed where Harley had disappeared to and found her kneeling next to a box. "Harley, you okay?" Hel asked.

"I found it. The intel, the history, and…" Harley paused.

"And what?" Cleo asked.

My memory box."

"What's a memory box?" Sarge asked.

"A box full of my past. Pictures, video, old toys, cloths. Wow it even still has the same smell." She said as she raised a blanket to her nose. "My mom had made this for me, before I was born. She made one for Mouse too but she never got the chance to give it to her."

"Why? What happened?" Sarge asked.

"She died during child birth. I always thought that Mouse hated the fact that I had some memories or our mother but she never did. She just wanted the chance to be held by her; just once. But she died before that happened. My dad almost didn't give her the blanket out mom made her but he changed his mind because of something I said."

"What did you say?" Hel asked.

"He told me that I said, 'mom couldn't hold Jacey and never will. That blanket is the only way she will feel like she is.' Well to some version of that. I was five after all."

"Well, we should pack this up." Harley said as she stood up. "Don't want to stick around here much longer. Baileys might come past here on patrol."

"Right." Hel responded knowing Harley didn't want to reveal more about her past and they all started packing up their bags.

It took a while to pack everything up, but once they were done they headed out.

"Hel, hold your position." Voice said.

"What is it Voice?"

" Baileys are headed your way. They will be there in a few minutes."

"We gotta get out of here." Sarge stated.

"Wait we need to have an escape plan. They will be here before we can be clear of this bunker so having an escape plan will keep us alive." Harley replied.

"What?" Hel asked.

"I have an idea." She then opened her pack and pulled 2 square objects out. "We need a way to get out of here safely."

"What are those?" Sarge asked.

"Let's just say, the Baileys will be blown away." Harley said with a smile.

Cleo laughed while Hel and Sarge were quite confused, but of course they were used to getting confused because of how Cleo talked and it seemed Harley talked very similarly.

Harley noticed their confusing, "They're bombs." She stated.

"Oh." The both said.

"Hel they are about to be on top of you." Voice said.

"We gotta go." Hel said.

"Lead the way." Harley replied placing the sack back on.

They quickly left the bunker only to be stopped by Betrayers. Hel and Sarge pushed Cleo and Harley out of the way as the firing started.

"Oh I hate it when they do that." Cleo said.

"What? Save your life?" Harley asked.

"No treating me like I need saving."

Harley smiled at her. "We all need saving, Cleo. At one point or another."

Harley pushed Cleo's head down as a blast came at their heads. "Thanks." Cleo said.

"No problem. Now I need to set up the charges."

"How are you going to do that, we're pinned down." Hel asked but still focused on the battle.

"Just give me some cover fire." Harley said.

"What? You aren't leaving this group." Sarge stated.

"I am, and you're coming with me."

"Fine, where to?"

"Hel, I want you to through this after pulling this tab," she said handing her a small, green oval device. "Throw it and duck, that's when we will move."

"Got it." Hel said taking the device.

"What is that thing?" Sarge asked.

"You'll see." Harley said moving away from Hel and Cleo. Sarge followed and occasionally shot at the Betrayers.

"The Baileys are just past those trees. They heard the fight and are coming to join the party. So we mustn't fail to show them a blast." Harley said and Sarge smiled, she was started to like Harley's plan. "Hel now!" she shouted and Hel pulled the tab and threw the device. It landed thirty feet away from the bunker. It landed right in the middle of three Betrayers but all seven looked at it.

It exploded and threw the three Betrayers it was closet to back and put the other four off balance and confused. That was when Harley and Sarge made their way behind the bunker on the other side of the fight.

"What now?" Sarge asked wondering how she was going to pull off an massive explosion as they could still hear Hel fighting off the Betrayers.

"We roll out the welcome wagon." Harley said as she tossed Sarge a black, box shaped charge, then places one on top of what looks like a tank of gasoline. "I can't believe no one has looked through this stuff in five hundred years."

"Yeah well, not everyone has the crazy thoughts of coming up here like you do." Sarge replied and placed her charge linear to Harley's charge.

"Hel we're all set back here. Sarge and I will draw their fire so you and Cleo can get to the trees." Harley said.

"Alright, we'll wait for your signal." She replied.

"Ready?" Harley asked Sarge.

"Yep."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Harley stated then led the way back to the others but headed closer to the Betrayers. Sarge opened fired on the Betrayers and Harley threw one of her grenades at the group. When it exploded two were blown back into some trees and Cleo and Hel ran the their left into the woods.

Harley was taking hits to her shield and it was slowly getting weaker. "Harley, both your shields are weakening. You and Sarge must get out of there." Voice said to Harley.

"On it. Come on Sarge, time to go." But as Sarge turned to ran, Harley saw a Bailey fire at Sarge and she pushed Sarge out of the way and was thrown back against the bunker.

Sarge got back up to see Harley lying on the ground unconscious. She shot at the Bailey then grabbed one of Harley's grenades and threw it at the Bailey. It exploded right before it reached it but it prevented it from continuing its attack. She picked up Harley and headed for the woods toward Hel and Cleo.


	8. Not A Betrayer

Cleopatra 2525: The Truth About Mysteries

Ch. 8: Not A Betrayer

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_**I only own Harley and her past and nothing else. Please R&R.**_

"What happened?" Hel asked as she saw Sarge carrying Harley.

Sarge carefully laid Harley against a tree. "She jumped in front of a Bailey blast."

They all looked down at the young woman. Her clothes were smoking. "Hel, what happened?" Voice asked.

"Harley's been hit. It looks bad Voice."

"I'll have Mauser start up the healing tube. You must bring her and the Intel back to the Lab immediately. More Bailey's are headed your way."

"Do you think we can make it Voice?" Hel asked.

"What? Didn't you remember the party gift we left?" Harley said trying to sit up.

"Hey you need to relax. You're hurt bad." Sarge said.

Harley looked down at her chest and stomach and smiled.

"What?" Sarge asked.

"I'm not a Betrayer."

"No you're not, now relax so we can get you back to the lab and healed."

"Betrayer? Why did you think you were a Betrayer?" Hel questioned.

"Just covering your asses. If I was a Betrayer, I wanted to make sure you were all safe and so was the Intel. Now you three need to get back. We don't want them getting their metallic hands on this information."

"You're coming with us." Cleo stated.

"No, I'll slow you down." Harley replied.

"Harley, we are not leaving you here. You'll die." Sarge said.

"Then I die. But I'm not going to let you jeopardize your chance to save your world. You've lost so many to this cause. You need to stop them." Harley said.

"We aren't going to lose you either." Sarge said. "No you're coming with us." She stepped forward about to pick up Harley but Harley had pointed a gun at her.

"No, I'm not." She said as she cocked the weapon.

"Where'd you get that?" Hel asked.

"I grabbed it out of the box before we left the bunker. I wanted to be able to protect you if it came down to it."

"Harley what are you doing?" Voice asked.

"What a good little solider always does. Put other's lives before their own life. I completed my mission. You should have everything you need. Now let me die in peace."

"Harley?" Cleo said.

"I don't belong here Cleo. I was just the delivery girl. That's it. Now go before they come this way and ruin everything." Harley said raising the gun in her hand.

"Hel you have to leave. Baileys are headed in your direction."

"But Voice?" she said looking down at the injured girl.

"Just go Hel. Save your world." Harley replied.

Hel started walking away. "Hel?" Sarge asked.

"Cone on the sooner we get this stuff home the sooner we can come back for her." Hel stated.

Cleo looked at Sarge, "We can't…"

"We have no other choice Cleo." Sarge looked at Harley then followed.

Harley threw her bag to Cleo. "Don't come back for me. I'm already dead." Cleo grabbed the bag and a tear fell down her cheek. Cleo caught up to the others and they all heard an explosion. Cleo jumped but kept running.


End file.
